<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why did it have to be you by malskira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118932">why did it have to be you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malskira/pseuds/malskira'>malskira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Or Is It?, Sort Of, Storytelling, Unrequited Love, as per usual, idk how to tag ok, no beta we die like jaskiers ability to love on the mountain, read and youll find out :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malskira/pseuds/malskira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I tell you a story?" Jaskier asked, trying his hardest to sound normal.</p><p>This wasn't how he imagined confessing his love and true identity to his best friend, but there was never going to be a good time. </p><p>He also thought that if Geralt were to get rid of him tomorrow, it may as well be for a good reason.</p><p>"I'm not a child, Jaskier."</p><p>-- </p><p>Or; They can't sleep through a storm, so Jaskier tells a story. A story of an elf deeply in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why did it have to be you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier almost jumped out of his bed at the loud boom of thunder, the wind howling. He turned over onto his side, pulling the blanket up over his head.</p><p>Ever since he was a kid, he always hated storms. It reminded him of the awful nights that were spent with his parents, them yelling about how much of a disappointment he was to the whole family. </p><p>He made sure to never tell Geralt or to let Geralt find out. If he did, then he would only be right about Jaskier being an unworthy travel companion. </p><p>They've been traveling for almost a decade now, and Geralt never so much as called Jaskier a friend. Jaskier couldn't help but be hurt every time would happen. </p><p>Jaskier heard a rumor once about how witchers could smell emotions. Hurt was supposedly a sharp, acidic smell. Geralt never mentioned it, so maybe it wasn't true. Maybe it was, and Geralt just didn't care.</p><p>Jaskier believed the latter to be true, even if he wanted it to be the former. </p><p>He tossed and turned in his bed as his thoughts were getting the best of him. They were once again sharing a room, but fortunately for Jaskier, it had two beds.</p><p>There was another loud boom of thunder, the room shaking. Jaskier felt his heart race, childhood memories resurfacing. It was almost as if he could hear his parents. </p><p>"Geralt?" Jaskier asked in a quiet voice, "Are you awake?"</p><p>The only response he received was a hum. Accepting that as an invitation, Jaskier stood from his bed an sat on the floor beside Geralt's.</p><p>"I'm guessing you can't sleep either." </p><p>Geralt hummed again, turning over to face the bard, "I was about to, but then you started speaking."</p><p>"Oh, hush. We both know that's a lie," Jaskier said, pretending to be offended, "And move over, you oaf."</p><p>He shoved Geralt's shoulder. The other man moved, sitting up and resting his back on the headboard. </p><p>"Thank you, dear witcher." Jaskier said, sitting beside him, "Besides, I know you love hearing my voice, even if you did call it a fillingless pie."</p><p>Geralt flinched for a brief moment, but it was over just as fast as it started. So much so that Jaskier thought he imagined it.</p><p>"I," Geralt paused, "I regret what I said that day. I didn't mean it." </p><p>Jaskier turned his head to face Geralt, "Who are you? Did you get cursed again?"</p><p>It wouldn't be the first time, Jaskier thought. It had to be the only reason why Geralt would apologize.</p><p>In all the years, throughout all the times he's said hurtful things to Jaskier, Geralt never once apologized. It annoyed Jaskier to no end, but he came to accept it as part of the witcher. He just wondered if all of them were as stubborn. </p><p>"Never mind." Geralt huffed.</p><p>Jaskier turned to fully face the witcher, crossing his legs, "No, don't do that whole brooding thing you always do. Answer me please, Geralt."</p><p>Geralt sighed, giving up on trying to argue, "I never said it to you, but I didn't mean what I said."</p><p>Jaskier felt his chest fill with warmth at the confession. It wasn't much, but it made Jaskier fall just a bit more in love with him.</p><p>He knew ever since the moment he saw him in the corner of the tavern that he was in love. At first, he thought of it to be a passing fancy, as they usually are. As time went on, however, he realized that it wasn't true. </p><p>Every single thing about Geralt made Jaskier fall just a bit further. The way Geralt liked the tarts that were sweet, even though he'd never admit it. The way Geralt's face softened the few times children would give him a flower they picked, not a hint of fear on them. </p><p>"Nothing to say to that, bard?" Geralt said, "I thought you would already be rushing to write a ballad."</p><p>"Oh, I am, dear witcher. What do you think I was thinking so deeply about?" Jaskier said, pausing before speaking again, "Thank you, though. I truly appreciate it. Forgive me for not knowing how to respond. You've never apologized in all the years I've known you."</p><p>Jaskier knew exactly what Geralt meant with his response, only a hum. Over the years, being able to decode Geralt's hums became somewhat of a second language to him. This one in particular was in agreement, him acknowledging how little he has apologized. </p><p>Another loud clap of thunder came, Jaskier jumping as it hit. Geralt has his eyes closed, almost as if he was trying to ignore his surroundings.</p><p>"Sorry if my intense fear of storms is bothering you." Jaskier said sarcastically, "Maybe you shouldn't have invited me over here then."</p><p>"You invited yourself over," Geralt said, slowly opening his eyes, "And it's not something you can control."</p><p>"That's," Jaskier stopped, "That's actually reassuring."</p><p> Geralt turned his head, looking Jaskier in the eyes, "It's...odd."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You. Being scared." Geralt said, "You're one of the only humans I've met who isn't scared of me."</p><p>Finding himself at a loss for words for once, Jaskier nodded slowly. He supposed it was the truth. He never felt scared or nervous around Geralt. When he did, it was never because of the man himself, only what was around him. </p><p><em>Human</em>, was Jaskier's afterthought. He supposed he never did tell Geralt he wasn't human. In his defense, he thought the other man, a witcher, would've caught on by now. It has been over a decade, after all.</p><p>He's not sure he's heard Geralt speak this much at one time. It was odd, but it was also nice.</p><p>"Why would I be scared of you?" Jaskier finally found himself asking.</p><p>"Because I'm a freak, a monster." Geralt said, looking away, "It's what everyone says."</p><p>Jaskier felt a tug at his chest upon hearing those words, "Geralt, you have to know that's not true. I-"</p><p>"Enough, Jaskier." Geralt was clearly keeping himself from snapping at the bard, "Drop it. Go to sleep."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I said drop it." The witcher said, laying back down into his original position. This time, once again, facing away from the bard.</p><p>Jaskier winced at the cold, harsh tone of Geralt's voice.</p><p>It wasn't uncommon for Geralt to snap at him, but it was this tone that made it hurt the most. It came out so rarely, a fact that only made it worse. </p><p>"Can," Jaskier gathered courage, "Can I stay here for a few moments? I'd rather not be alone."</p><p>Jaskier laughed it off, acting as if it was nothing. He knew if he were to sleep now, he'd only see his parents. Hearing their yells directed towards him was the last thing he wanted at the moment. </p><p>Geralt merely grunted in response. </p><p>"What if I tell you a story?" Jaskier asked, trying his hardest to sound normal.</p><p>This wasn't how he imagined confessing his love and true identity to his best friend, but there was never going to be a good time. </p><p>He also thought that if Geralt were to get rid of him tomorrow, it may as well be for a good reason.</p><p>"I'm not a child, Jaskier."</p><p>"Then why do you act like it so much?" Geralt lifted his head up, turning it to glare at Jaskier over his shoulder, "Oh, shush. I'm going to do it anyway, so I might as well give you a warning. It's going to be splendid. The best story ever told. Maybe I can make it into a song. I-"</p><p>Geralt turned back over, "Get on with it."</p><p>"Right." Jaskier begun, "There was once a girl-"</p><p>Geralt let out a huff, something that would be a laugh if he were anyone else, "That's not a very creative way to start a story, bard. Pretty shit at your job."</p><p>Jaskier hit his shoulder, "Shut up, and let me finish. There was once a girl, an elf. She didn't have the greatest childhood, to say the least. Her parents always reminded her of what a disappointment she was. They'd say how she wasn't realistic with her hopes and dreams. That's what they're supposed to be though? Hopes and dreams?"</p><p>"Anyway, she didn't let their words get to her. They only motivated her more, wanting so badly to prove her parents wrong. And so she persisted. She started writing more and more. She fell in love along the way, as well. Another thing that proved her parents wrong."</p><p>"The loves never lasted long. Well, all but one. She met this guy one morning. He was quite grumpy, but she saw right through that exterior. Not only did the elf see the good in the man, she also accepted the bad. They went on to know each other for years on end, but the man never returned the feelings. The girl, in hopes that she was wrong, went on to confess to him."</p><p>"To be continued, hopefully?" Jaskier looked over to Geralt, who now appeared to be asleep.</p><p>Jaskier smiled lightly, "Can't sleep. Yeah, sure, dear heart."</p><p>He pulled the blanket up to fully cover Geralt. He knew witchers didn't get cold like humans, or even elves, but it was the thought that counted. </p><p>----</p><p>Jaskier woke up to find himself still in Geralt's bed. This time, however, he was tucked in under the blankets. </p><p>He looked up to find Geralt getting ready, packing his things. </p><p>"I don't want to hear you complain about your neck." Geralt said, "You fell asleep sitting up."</p><p>"<em>Thank you for the story, Jaskier.</em>" Jaskier mocked his voice, "You're so very welcome, Geralt."</p><p>Geralt looked to him, a slight smile on his lips, "I wouldn't call it a story. You never said how it ended."</p><p>"You listened to the end?" Jaskier asked, receiving a nod as a reply, "Right. Well, it turned out that the elf's feelings were not requited. Isn't that right?"</p><p>Jaskier hoped, he wished, that Geralt would say he was wrong. His story was so obviously about them, even with Jaskier referring to himself as a girl. What was gender anyway? He thought. He never cared too much for it. </p><p>"You are." Geralt said blankly, looking away from Jaskier.</p><p>The bard felt his eyes burn, his throat constricting, "Right. The end, then."</p><p>He laid back down, pulling the blankets up. </p><p>Deep down, he knew his feelings were to never be returned, but it hurt to hear the confirmation of his suspicions. </p><p>After all these years, all he did was prove his parents right. No one could possibly love him, not as he was.</p><p>Maybe if he were someone else, maybe if he were different, then Geralt would love him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi i hope everyone enjoyed! i wanted to write some angst, so i went for some good old unrequited love. i might do a follow up to this, if anyone would like!</p><p>kudos/comments are appreciated, but not required (obviously)</p><p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>